


forevermore

by orphan_account



Series: to be yours [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A/B/O, Canon verse, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ”When we leave this villa, I’ll display you in your nightclothes,” Dimitri says, shedding the mask that he wears for everyone except Felix, devolving into a primal creature, running off of his instincts. “Everyone in Leicester and Almyra will see how raw your thighs are, will see how you press at your stomach in pain, heavy with the sensation of your alpha’s claim. I’ll fill you every day, until there are rumors of us in the far east. The king of Fódlan breeding his consort away from home, though our children are still babies themselves, far too desperate to be laden with my lot once more.”“Dimitri.” Felix howls with lust as Dimitri’s knot catches, nails digging into the sharp angle of the blonde’s hips.Felix and Dimitri go on vacation to reaffirm their relationship.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: to be yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> man these two wouldn't leave me alone. expect more of this trope/AU i guess.

Dimitri had been entranced by omegas as a child.

The nobility of Fódlan has always been speckled with members from both extremes of the spectrum, though thoroughbred alphas and omegas were rarely declared, even in the old bloodlines. The mess of designations has long been wrapped up in the mess of securing future crest-bearers, in the seemingly eternal feuds over lineage and land.

When Dimitri is young, he doesn't linger on any of the complicated facets of the label. He just thinks it would be nice, to have a partner. Someone to grow old together with; to share a _bond_.

That’s why, when Felix tells him of his early designation at age nine, Dimitri is delighted. “That’s wonderful,” he says, beaming at his friend, who is rosy-cheeked at the praise. “Your family must be very proud.”

Glenn, who has never been anything _less_ than pleased with his little brother, had picked Felix up in his arms, nuzzling against him in delight. He'd broken his usually-brusque façade to kiss Felix’s round cheeks. Likewise, his mother had been happy about the news, yet stern, as was her way, ensuring that her youngest received the _talk_ about heats, and slick, and a plethora of other gross things he hadn’t wanted to hear. “ _It’s necessary_ ,” she’d insisted.

The moment he’s released to go play with his best friend, he charges out of her rooms to tell Dimitri, who is visiting Fraldarius territory for the summer, the news.

Felix kicks his legs out as he stares at the blonde. “You haven’t presented yet?” Though Dimitri looks thin and waifish from the outside, Felix is familiar with the way he breaks steel weapons like toys. Nearly all of the men of the Blaiddyd line have been alphas, and he expects his friend to be no different.

Dimitri shakes his head with a smile. “No. The healers have offered me tonics to speed along the process, but I don’t want to rush things. I’ll present when it’s time.” His enthusiasm isn’t curbed in the least by his admission, joining their hands together as they rest beneath a tree. It’s not typical of boys their age, but they have never cared about doing things that are proper. “Tell me, are you excited? To have a mate one day?”

Felix pouts, fingers tellingly squeezing Dimitri’s. “I don’t care. My job is to make sure you’re safe. Everything else comes second.”

The blonde gasps, fixing his friend with a sour look. “But Felix. It’s an honor.”

Felix wrinkles his nose. “The whole process sounds gross. I’d rather be a warrior.”

At that, Dimitri giggles. “I suppose you _would_ say that.” He sighs, longingly staring off into the distance. “Well I, for one, should like very much to find my match. Royal marriages are generally doomed to be loveless.”

Felix growls, something fierce burning in his chest as he sits up. “Whoever wants to be your mate has to get through me first. You better hope they know their way around with a sword.”

Dimitri rolls his eyes, running a thumb over Felix’s knuckles to quiet him. “All children in Faerghus are taught how to fight, you know.”

“Of course. But they have to be better than _me_ ,” Felix says. Dimitri smiles at his declaration.

* * *

Nearly two decades later, Felix tucks in their six-month-old fraternal twins, a boy they’ve named Glenn and a girl they’ve named Victoria, in honor of his brother and Dimitri’s mother, respectively.

The two of them have seen each other through an era of gloom and woe, of ghosts and gore and nightmares. Once, he had believed Dimitri dead, horrified to later find him wallowing in survivor’s guilt so thick that the blonde could barely breathe.

Now, Dimitri's children have made their first formal appearance to the world, celebrated with much fanfare—the King’s lineage once again made hardy and hale by the delivery of healthy babies.

Felix had cursed Dimitri’s name as Mercedes had run healing magic through his body to ease the process of labor, clamping down on the blonde’s hand so hard that he nearly crushed bone. “I know it’s difficult, my love,” Dimitri had whispered, crying right alongside his spouse. “You’re doing so well. You’re almost there.”

By the goddess’s grace, they’re born in the spring. The local townspeople bring generous offerings up to the castle during the harvest season, as excited to have a new prince and princess as Dimitri and Felix themselves are.

It is exhausting work, juggling the responsibilities of raising children with the ugliness of politics, but they make it work, though they have very little time to themselves.

They’re having a pleasant afternoon outing with Sylvain, Dimitri’s bulk at odds with the tiny weight of Glenn bundled in his arms, Felix stroking Victoria’s back where she rests upon his shoulder. “You two deserve a vacation,” Sylvain says, putting one hand on his hip.

Felix glares at his old friend, bags gathered under his eyes. “Now is not the time for your foolish jokes, Sylvain.” They're almost ready to open the border to trade with Almyra, and another meeting or two away from signing a peace treaty with the citizens of Duscur. He’s put in countless hours, trading away days of watching over his young children with a nursemaid who keeps an eye on them instead, ensuring that everything moves according to plan.

“I’m not saying _right now_ ,” Sylvain stresses, holding up his hands as a gesture of peace. “Maybe in a few months, in the winter. You know everything comes to a halt during the season of sleet. You look as if you haven’t slept in weeks.”

At that, Felix can do nothing but huff. There’s truth to the assumption. Dimitri runs his thumb over Glenn’s cheek, so fascinatingly large against his son’s tiny face, and hums. “That’s true,” he murmurs, casting a fond glance in Felix’s direction. “There won’t be many places in Faerghus where we could travel, given the weather. We could head east, to the Alliance.”

Relations there are as warm as ever, with Claude and Dimitri often exchanging greetings by mail.

Sylvain whistles, tossing his hands behind his head with a wide smile. “I knew you’d see things my way, your highness. Excellent. If you’ll let me know in advance, I’ll return from Sreng to make sure the little ones are taken care of.”

Felix warily frowns at Sylvain, clutching Victoria more tightly against his chest. “You will do no such thing, you relentless skirt-chaser.”

“Hey.” Sylvain pouts at the lack of faith Felix has in him. “I’m good with kids.”

Dimitri, ever the pragmatist, says, “Perhaps you could also bring Ingrid along, to put Felix at ease.”

“And Annette,” he adds, fixing Sylvain with a sharp glare. “They can take turns keeping you in line.”

The redhead whines. “Why is everyone always so mean to me?”

* * *

Thus, it is on the seventh day of the Ethereal Moon that Felix and Dimitri are able to wrap up their duties, for the most part, leaving several key figures in charge of the castle while they’re gone.

It’s surprisingly difficult for them to part from the children, already eight months old, wailing in the arms of the nursemaids. Dimitri spends a terribly long time holding them before they depart, kissing their precious little temples with a knife of anxiety digging into his chest.

They ride hard for the first few days, making their way through the mountains while the sun is high in the sky. Dimitri trusts Felix to ride well behind him, so he does not look back; he trudges forward at a breakneck pace, eager to be out of the cold.

A week later, they’re halfway through Gloucester territory. Lorenz comes to his secondary estate to greet them personally, as flamboyant and ridiculous as always. He pokes his abdomen out at them as if they’re supposed to understand what he’s hinting at, and he eventually tells them, tired of waiting for them to come to a conclusion. “I am continuing the great honor of my lineage, of course,” he exclaims. Felix rolls his eyes.

When Lorenz's words don’t garner the reaction he's looking for, Dimitri offers him a wry smile. “I’m afraid we’ve gotten the jump on you, my friend. Our twins are eight months old now, the pride of Loog the Blaiddyd living on in their veins.”

The purple-haired man sputters, jabbing a finger in Felix’s face. “Traitor. You always said you’d sooner die than give up the blade, Fraldarius.”

“I’m still a swordsman.” Felix blows hair out of his face in a huff. “I’m _also_ a father. Things change.”

From Gloucester, it’s a quick ride to Riegan, and Claude is a far more accommodating host than Lorenz. “Glad you could make it,” he says, skin healthy with the glow of the heat of the Alliance lands. “I’ve arranged a quiet place for you, just on the border of the throat. It’s a little village with no unrest to speak of, and I spoke with a nearby tavern owner last week. She’s happy to bring meals up to the villa. You can let her know if you need anything.”

Dimitri lifts an eyebrow at his generosity. “What are you angling at, Claude?”

Claude laughs, a genuinely pleased sound. “Nothing. Leicester is fairly autonomous these days, thanks to your efforts. I’ve been thinking about stepping out of governance, going traveling.”

“Hilda’s okay with that?” Felix’s question had been on the tip of Dimitri’s tongue, so he’s glad Felix asked first.

“She’s coming with me, of course,” Claude replies, his tone airy and teasing as it often is. “She’s more of my partner in crime than a key advisor, and I love her, but I think putting a ring on her finger would make her miserable.” He makes small talk with many of the merchants in the center of town as they walk down the cobblestone streets, all of them members of his adoring public. “We have fun together. That’s all that matters.”

He sees them off at the door an hour later, handing them the key. “Enjoy your vacation, your majesties,” Claude says, jumping onto his wyvern's saddle and riding off into the distance.

* * *

It’s quaint inside, a holdover of a forgone time. The decor speaks to the previous owner's station being somewhere between a blacksmith and a retired captain, the ceilings raised high, but not overly much. They tour the place, Dimitri wrangling up the slightest bit of fire magic to heat a lamp. Neither of them are much good with the mystic arts, dark or light, and it’s only in moments like this that they mourn such a failing.

The master bedroom at the top of the stairs is a sight, big stain glass windows filtering in a myriad of colors as the sunlight hits the panes. The mattress itself is ensconced in a four-poster backboard, with thin curtains on the sides for privacy, if needed.

Dimitri flops down on the bed with a breathless smile, sighing with relief as Felix joins him, head resting on his elbow. “This is nice,” he murmurs. Felix can’t help but agree.

The first night, they rest, tired from a long journey, legs sore from so many days spent on horseback. The second, Dimitri wakes from nightmares, some of them about the living for the first time in a while. He pens a restless letter to Ingrid and Mercedes, inquiring about the wellbeing of his children.

Three, then four days pass, and as much as Felix enjoys lounging about reading old journals and working out in the yard, he’s beginning to feel a bit…needy.

He’s not too proud to admit it.

He’s horny, for Dimitri’s knot, and he’s not even in heat.

Felix wipes sweat off of his brow with a sigh, turning around with the blade raised when he feels like he’s being snuck up on. Behind him, Dimitri has his hands lifted in surrender, walking up the path with an unfamiliar javelin in his palm. “I was wondering if you would mind company,” the blonde says, and Felix shakes his head, eager for the challenge.

It’s a fair bout, Felix’s intense speed against Dimitri’s overwhelming strength, their muscles straining as the exercise stretches on for an hour. The score is seven to four in Dimitri’s favor when Felix calls the match. “That’s enough for today,” he says, wiping his forehead on his loose shirt.

Running the bath is an ordeal they’ve worked out, having borrowed a matchbook from the tavern owner and purchased three bundles of firewood from her stock. They sink into it together, bodies aching. Felix leans back against the expanse of Dimitri’s chest. “I was wondering,” he says, rubbing Dimitri’s arm in the water, “why you haven’t touched me.”

Dimitri blinks in surprise. “You haven't asked me to,” he replies, simple as that.

Absently, Felix tries to recall a time in their history that he’d left the messy matters of _feelings_ in Dimitri’s hands. He’d been the one to initiate a sexual relationship, back when his father had just died; Dimitri had fallen into bed with him, their hearts equally broken by the loss. Dimitri had been the one to propose, but only because Felix had been so glaringly skittish about the whole matter, shoulders hunching up every time someone at the council meetings had mentioned marriage. On their wedding day, Felix had been the one to beg Dimitri to _put it in me now, you bastard, I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life for you to do that._

Dimitri is patient, and he loves Felix. He’s helped him through many heats in the last four years, never overstepping his boundaries, only letting his inner animal out when they're actually in the midst of having intercourse.

 _Oh_.

“I shouldn’t have to ask every time,” Felix mutters, sinking lower into the water, idly noting the way Dimitri’s soft cock is pressed against his back. “You’re my mate. It should be obvious.”

Dimitri looks down at him with a smile. “Generally, when you’re in heat, it is. At other times, I confess that I find myself at a loss.”

“You are the most oblivious alpha I’ve ever met.”

The blonde chuckles, his unblemished blue eye falling closed. “So you’ve said.”

* * *

Though Felix puts up the pretense of a fight, his bark is louder than his bite as Dimitri bundles him up in a towel, cradling the brunette against his chest as he carries Felix into the bedroom. He lets the omega down gently, bending down to share a wet kiss with his husband. The minute Dimitri puts a knee on the mattress, Felix tries to crawl over him, eager for more. “Patience, Felix,” Dimitri whispers, his palm pressed against his lover’s bond mark.

Dimitri lies down on the bed, pulling Felix’s ass down against him, letting the brunette rub his fingers across the sharp muscles of his abdomen. For most of the year, Felix has been as slim as he had been before his pregnancy, though his skin still has faint stretch marks on it and his hips have remained wide. Their kisses grow bolder, lewder, moans slipping from their throats as their groins slide together, a familiar dance.

Felix keens when Dimitri begins to grow thick and hard, a fine alpha specimen ripe for the taking. “Mine,” he says, nipping at Dimitri’s neck before licking the marred skin to leave his scent.

“I’ll have to use your thighs,” Dimitri says, sounding disappointed about the prospect. “I didn’t bring any contraceptives with me.”

“Damn the contraceptives,” Felix snarls, spreading his cheeks to decrease the distance between his hole and Dimitri’s cock. “You knew why I agreed to this trip from the start, don’t play coy with me.”

Dimitri’s expression blooms with a wide smile, a dark glint in his eye. “Well, I was fairly certain, but it never does one good to assume.”

 _Asshole_ , Felix thinks without any real heat. Dimitri probably left the pills and condoms behind on purpose, easily deducing Felix’s intent.

Without warning, Dimitri flips them over, Felix’s head swiveling with the force of the motion. He barely has time to think before Dimitri lifts up one of his legs, digging a finger into the wet warmth of him. He’s not slick enough, so Dimitri teases the brunette, dragging his tip around Felix’s rim.

“So eager for me to breed you again,” Dimitri whispers, his tone in the low register that makes Felix try to press his thighs together, whining when he can’t. “I should use your mouth first. Would you like that?”

Felix nods, breath hitching, scrambling to slide down the length of Dimitri’s body. Dimitri lets him set the pace at the beginning, Felix choking on the alpha's cock before it’s even halfway down his throat. Dimitri’s fingers, coarse from years of handling a lance, come to cradle the back of Felix’s head as tears begin to prick in his eyes.

“Pinch me, if you want me to stop,” Dimitri whispers, and that’s all the warning Felix gets before the blonde pushes him down, fucking into Felix's mouth in earnest.

Goddess, it’s bliss. Dimitri is _so fucking big._ Felix might die if he tries to make it down to Dimitri's balls, but he still finds himself slobbering all over the blonde's member with his eyes slammed shut, tasting the very second that Dimitri gets close.

He can feel the alpha try to pull away, trying come all over Felix’s face instead of in his mouth, as he’d promised, and Felix won’t have it. He puts a hand on Dimitri’s wrist, encouraging the taller man to keep him anchored, a possessive gesture that has slick running down his thighs in a matter of seconds.

Dimitri comes and Felix shudders, doing his best to swallow the load. It’s a futile effort, because it’s been _months_ of endless trade discussions. Felix hasn’t had any heats to drain him dry. There's too much ejaculate. Felix has to open his lips to let the excess drip out, chest heaving as the trail trickles all the way down to his nipples. Dimitri swipes at the long line of it below Felix's chin, his lone pupil blown wide, deliriously aroused by the sight of his mate’s red lips painted with his seed. Felix preens.

Lining up to slide into Felix, Dimitri mumbles. “You’ll be the death of me, I swear.”

Because he doesn’t bother to clean the mess, Felix's lips leave a wet mark on Dimitri’s cheek as he smirks up at the alpha. “I’m fully aware.”

He bites down on Felix's neck as he thrusts forward, sheathing his cock inch by torrid inch. It hasn’t been so long since they’ve fucked that Felix has forgotten how huge the monstrous thing feels inside of him, but it’s all different, his hole much tighter than it had been in preparation for his childbirth. “When we leave this villa, I’ll display you in your nightclothes,” Dimitri says, shedding the mask that he wears for everyone except Felix, devolving into a primal creature, running off of his instincts. “Everyone in Leicester and Almyra will see how raw your thighs are, will see how you press at your stomach in pain, heavy with the sensation of your alpha’s claim. I’ll fill you every day, until there are rumors of us out in the far east. The king of Fódlan breeding his consort away from home, though our children are still babies themselves, far too desperate to be laden with my lot once more.”

“ _Dimitri._ ” Felix howls with lust as Dimitri’s knot catches, nails digging into the sharp angle of the blonde’s hips.

He adjusts Felix’s posture, pulling both of the brunette’s legs over his corded shoulders. Felix’s amber eyes grow dewy with fresh tears, broken mewls choked out of his throat. “Once I presented, the court healers always called me virile, you know. A thoroughbred specimen of my designation with a staff outclassing most of my own kind, and a heavy sac to match. They told me that I would have beautiful children one day, with a mate who would be proud to be called mine.”

“I am,” Felix swears, body bent in half as Dimitri slows down a little, the bulb of his knot too tight to do anything other than watch Felix writhe below him, dark hair spreading out in a fan on the sheets. “I never would’ve let anyone unworthy come close to you, to touch you. I promised to be yours, always. Your sword and your shield.”

Dimitri pulls himself out of the haze for a moment to blink down at Felix in awe, his voice suddenly wavering to his human side. “Back then, I didn’t think that was what you meant.”

Felix lets out a weak laugh, throwing an arm over his sore eyes. “I was young, Dimitri, and I was stupid. I didn’t know that things could be like this.”

Dimitri dips down and kisses him ever so gently, and once he’s relaxed, he ruts into Felix soft and slow. Each slap of his balls against the brunette makes his toes curl, wrecked and slick and trembling with the weight of their joint desire, after all these years.

He comes, and his knot keeps most of his spend inside of Felix, who groans at the flood. It’s the first of many times that he pins Felix to the mattress to stake his claim throughout the rest of the week, and Felix holds all of Dimitri’s dark promises whispered during their lovemaking close to his heart, like badges of honor.

* * *

Claude smiles as he waggles his eyebrows at the two of them, noting the freshly-fucked look about their faces. “I heard a funny little rumor about you last week,” he says, green eyes dancing with mirth. Dimitri blinks at him cluelessly, but Felix flushes beet red at his words. “Word is that you picked up groceries at the market in nothing more than a tiny chemise, looking to all the world like an omega bloated by his mate’s nighttime activities,” Claude teases.

Dimitri sputters, joining his mate in turning red. “I didn’t expect you to take me _seriously_.” Immediately after he whispers the admittance to a scowling Felix, he turns to Claude, bowing deeply. “My deepest apologies. Please excuse our indiscretion, Claude. If there’s anything I can do, to keep this between us.”

“Don’t worry, your majesty,” Claude assures the king of Fódlan. “There aren’t many omegas in Riegan, and even fewer fertile males. They were all happy for him, I assure you. They won’t wag their tongues for anybody but me.”

Dimitri groans, turning to Felix with a fussy frown, but the brunette doesn’t look particularly remorseful about his actions. He leans over to speak into Claude's ear privately. “I apologize, again. He’s been in a mood since the twins were born, and I honestly don’t know if he’ll come out of it until the next set takes.”

“Best of luck to you, then,” Claude replies, winking at Dimitri before he sees them off to the edge of town.

* * *

For all that Felix enjoys being with child, he will never get used to the cravings. “Dada,” Victoria says, patting at the swell of his belly with her tiny hands. “Up?”

He pulls her up to rest on the shelf his newest fortunes have granted him, triplets this time, because Dimitri is as _virile_ as he’d once claimed to be. He’s only twenty-four weeks along and already he feels like a house, finding himself desiring odd snacks at all times. “Where’s your other father, huh?” Felix says the words in a gentle voice, certain that his daughter has no idea what he’s talking about. She confirms his theory by babbling and harmlessly slapping his face.

It’s past time for the king's dinner meeting to have let out. Felix is ready to force himself to waddle down the halls to bring Dimitri to bed himself, if necessary, when the man finally sweeps into the room, looking haggard.

Glenn perks up at the noise, eerily attuned to Dimitri’s motions even at thirteen months old. An alpha in the making, Felix guesses, who will likely inherit Dimitri’s capacity for a hyper-productive breeding as well. How terrible for their son’s future partner.

Dimitri looks at Felix in his rocking chair where he's running a hand over his taut abdomen and petting his daughter’s hair, drinking in the glow of his husband's second pregnancy. _Perhaps not so terrible, if he also has his father’s luck in finding a suitable mate,_ Felix thinks. “If you don’t have those stupid little chocolate-dipped crackers, you’re not allowed to kiss me.”

The blonde pulls a package out from behind his back, sheepishly handing it the brunette. “I took a guess on what you might like tonight. The goddess’s fortunes have smiled upon me.” For a man so large and commanding, he could sometimes be as shy as a kitten. Felix puts their daughter down to crawl on the floor, opening his arms in an invitation.

It’s too tight a space for both of them to fit, but Dimitri lifts him with effortless ease, settling Felix across his lap and kissing his nape. “Hello,” Dimitri murmurs, fingers rucking up the thin fabric of his mate’s loungewear.

Felix swats his hands, turning to kiss Dimitri’s cheek. “Our children are watching.”

Victoria and Glenn are doing no such thing, the former having set off to explore a different part of the room, and the latter drifting back into a doze now that Dimitri has busied himself with nosing at Felix’s scent mark. “I just want to touch you. Nothing more.”

Felix quirks a brow. “Nothing, truly?”

Dimitri rolls his eyes. “You are even more insatiable this time.”

“Perhaps because there’s another baby inside of me. You love it,” Felix says, practically purring as Dimitri rubs soothing circles against the hot skin of his middle.

“I do indeed,” Dimitri agrees easily, pressing a kiss to the crown of Felix’s head.

They tuck the children in bed early that night, eager to spend the night exploring each other’s bodies again, each time more delicious than the last.

**Author's Note:**

>  **tumblr** [@summersandstorms](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/). i take requests ;)
> 
> **[added some doodles for the verse if ur interested](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/tagged/tbyverse).


End file.
